M.U.G.E.N versions
This page is dedicated to describing the details (primarily on a conceptual level) of various versions of M.U.G.E.N. for informative reasons regardless of who their creator was and whether they are a illegal distribution, port, hack, off shoot, clone, or the original. Note because this page is in development not all versions are present however they will be placed in chronological order and will have details like release date and Creator/sponsor if these details can be found if not they will be left blank and if the release date is in question it will be placed on bottom until that can be cleared up and it can receive its appropriate spot. M.U.G.E.N xxxx.xx These were prereleases by Elecbyte. They could be incompatible, but are considered confirmed. WinMUGEN *Creator: Elecbyte (the original makers) *Initial Release Date: Unknown (for now) *Final Release Date: Unknown (for now) This is the second generation (after DOS) of M.U.G.E.N, it is used mostly in code wars with cheapies to see who can K.O. who mostly before the round starts, as most of the code used does not work in later versions. A patch was also made called WinMUGEN Plus that allows for hi-res stages. 'BrokenMUGEN HR/HD' *Creator: Vyx *Initial Release Date: Unknown (circa 2009) *Final Release Date: November 9th, 2009 An unauthorized hack of the WinMUGEN engine, which allowed for both hi-res and HD stages. It was removed from the author's website following both a huge community backlash, as well as a copyright takedown notice from Elecbyte themselves. M.U.G.E.N 1.0 :''M.U.G.E.N 1.0 redirects here. For the default motif of the same name, see M.U.G.E.N 1.0 (motif)''. *Creator: Elecbyte *Initial Release Date: September 21st, 2009 (Release Candidate 1 also known as RC1) *Final Release Date: January 18th, 2011 Features This is a quick list followed by a more detailed summary of each item. *Backwards Compatibility *Multiple Resolution Setting and Auto Scaling *New Developer Tools *Remakes of Default Materials *New File Format *New Triggers *Improved AI Control *An Updated Tutorial Backwards Compatibility This M.U.G.E.N like most of the ones before it is compatible with most characters and stages that where built to the M.U.G.E.N standards. However, this version has problems with a noticeable number of characters and stages from the very early days where small errors where common as well as with stuff that takes advantages of exactly how a version of M.U.G.E.N worked (which should not be surprising). Multiple Resolutions and Auto Scaling This version features four main resolution settings. *320x240 (The original resolution and the one most characters are made in) *640x480 (The resolution used by Hires M.U.G.E.N characters and stages) *1280x720 (The resolution used by KFM720 and the one most likely to be popular among users of this version) *1920x1080 (The highest setting, but to enjoy these to the fullest it takes a strong cpu, because mugen ignores the video card, and a full HD TV) This Version will automatically scale game components (like characters and stages) to fit in the playing field based on there native resolution which is set in their DEF file. If for some reason (like it being a older character) the native resolution is not set it appears to assume it is 320x240 and will scale it appropriately. The Scale factors from the original size are: *320x240 > 640x480 = 2 times *320x240 > 1280x720 = 4 times *320x240 > 1920x1080 = 6 times New Developer Tools Two new tools called sprmake2 and sndmaker are included. sprmake2 A tool used to make the sff (version 2.0) file its most noteworthy features are that: *The character palettes are stored inside sff *It can use pcx, png, and act files *It uses a text file called a sff.def to create the sff and thus it can be recreated after only a few changes have been made very quickly. sndmaker A newer version of sndmaker is included. Remakes of Default Materials Note the work file for all of these are included. However, "as is" they won't work in most versions of M.U.G.E.N (and editing tools) due to the use of the new features (including the sff version 2.0). *KFM has a new move and takes advantage of the new triggers *KFM720 is an "improved" graphics version of the new KFM. He has a pastel like look to him. *stage0-720 (training ground) is much higher resolution than the original *The new default motif allows for 12 characters. New File Format New Triggers These are triggers found in M.U.G.E.N. 1.0 but not WinMUGEN. The descriptions are quotes from the M.U.G.E.N. 1.0 documentation, except for what is parenthesis. *AILevel- Returns the difficulty level of the player's AI (or zero if not active). *Const240p- Converts a value from the 240p coordinate space to the player's coordinate space. The conversion ratio between coordinate spaces is the ratio of their widths. *Const480p- Converts a value from the 480p coordinate space to the player's coordinate space. The conversion ratio between coordinate spaces is the ratio of their widths. *Const720p- Converts a value from the 720p coordinate space to the player's coordinate space. The conversion ratio between coordinate spaces is the ratio of their widths. *GameHeight- Returns the height of the game space in the player's local coordinate space. The game space is defined as a spatial mapping to the visible area of the screen in which players interact. Intuitively, it can be thought of as encompassing the graphical area of the game. The dimensions of the game space is specified by the GameWidth and GameHeight parameters in mugen.cfg. *GameWidth- Returns the width of the game space in the player's local coordinate space. The game space is defined as a spatial mapping to the visible area of the screen in which players interact. Intuitively, it can be thought of as encompassing the graphical area of the game. The dimensions of the game space is specified by the GameWidth and GameHeight parameters in mugen.cfg. Improved AI Control The new AILevel trigger allows you to simultaneously program your character for different difficulty settings. It is a little advanced (you will need decent knowledge of the State-1 section of the cmd), but here is a really good tutorial for using this feature: Seravy's AI Tutorial Updated Tutorial An updated tutorial is included and it is designed to show you the new way of creating characters and stages. It should be noted the old way still works and the tools needed to do it are still included in this version. The new tutorial just does not explain how to do the old way. I.K.E.M.E.N *Creator: supersuehiro *Initial Release Date: July 10th, 2010 *Latest Release Date: March 30th, 2017 I.K.E.M.E.N (Itumademo Kanseishinai Eienni Mikansei ENgine) is a fighting game engine and M.U.G.E.N clone that supports online capability. It is able to support most characters and stages that were designed for M.U.G.E.N 1.0, but is unable to use some features such as motifs. Due to having been coded from scratch, there are several differences in how I.K.E.M.E.N handles certain lines of code in M.U.G.E.N characters, so certain features are not guaranteed to operate 100% accurately on I.K.E.M.E.N as they would in M.U.G.E.N. In addition to online play, I.K.E.M.E.N also contains other features such as character pushboxes and stage zoom, the latter of which would later be implemented into M.U.G.E.N 1.1. Download: https://osdn.jp/users/supersuehiro/pf/ikemen/wiki/FrontPage Category:Game Engines